L'oeuf ou la poule ?
by Miss Cactus
Summary: "Yufuin-senpai. On a un problème. Un très gros problème. On l'a cassé."


**L'OEUF OU LA POULE ?**

 _"Yufuin-senpai. On a un problème. Un très gros problème. On l'a cassé."_

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Origine**. Je voulais écrire sur Bouei-bu à un moment ou un autre, pendant la nuit, donc me voilà o/

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En grogna en entendant son téléphone portable sonner. Il avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait _absolument_ pas être dérangé ce samedi, non ? Alors pourquoi le nom de Ryuu s'affichait sur son téléphone, comme pour montrer que le plus jeune se fichait délibérément de son avertissement ?

« Quoi ? » Soupira-t-il en décrochant.

« Yufuin-senpai. On a un problème. Un _très gros_ problème. » S'empressa de dire Ryuu, le réveillant un peu plus. « On l'a cassé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez cassé ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne, comme s'il avait oublié de parler.

« Yumoto. »

Gémissant rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé, En se remit immédiatement sous sa couverture.

« Je ne viens pas, appelle Atsushi, il saura quoi faire. » Marmonna-t-il et, alors qu'il était sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton pour raccrocher, Ryuu reprit, encre plus paniqué.

« Tu _dois_ venir ! Tu es le seul qui puisses faire quelque chose, je t'en _supplie_ senpai ! »

Et bon, d'accord, En n'était pas du genre à céder. Pas le moindre du monde. Mais il était effectivement curieux, voire légèrement inquiet. Il se demandait dans quel état pouvait être le petit blond pour qu'il reçoive un tel appel.

Donc oui, il était un peu faible.

Se tirant à contre cœur du cocon douillet de sa couette, il se prépara sans se presser avant de se diriger vers la demeure de Yumoto, en se pressant encore moins. Une fois devant les bains Kurotama, il remarqua le silence plutôt... inhabituel. S'il avait bien compris, Gora était absent mais Yumoto s'occupait des bains, accompagné de Ryuu et de Io. Avoir un tel silence était donc anormal.

D'accord, il commençait à avoir peur.

Entrant du côté de la maison Hakone, il appela ses amis qui ne lui répondirent pas, ne le rassurant absolument pas. Il se dirigea vers le salon qu'il trouva vide, de même que la cuisine, et trouva les trois jeunes hommes un peu plus loin, assis sur les marches des escaliers.

Yumoto fixait une feuille, les sourcils froncés, et c'était certainement la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il le voyait aussi concentré. A côté de lui se trouvaient Io et Ryuu, un air paniqué collé au visage. Ce fut Ryuu qui le remarqua en premier, se précipitant vers lui à la seconde où il releva les yeux.

« Senpai, tu es venu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda En.

Ryuu déglutit. « On avait commencé en pensant à un simple jeu, on ne pensait pas que ça finirait comme ça... » Voyant que le plus vieux ne comprenait pas, il continua. « C'était tout simple, on lui donnait deux choses ou deux personnes, et il devait nous dire ce qu'il préférait mais... »

Il hésita, détourna le regard, et ne sembla pas sur le point de reprendre.

« Mais ? »

« Il choisissait toujours la même personne. » Finit par avouer Ryuu. « Toi. »

Il cligna lentement des yeux, pointant son indexe vers son torse. Il regarda même derrière lui, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais la pièce était vide de toute autre présence.

« Moi ? »

Ryuu acquiesça. « Alors on a testé entre Gora-san et toi. On a senti qu'on poussait un peu loin, mais après avoir longtemps réfléchi, et crois-moi tu ne veux pas voir Yumoto qui réfléchit, il a fini par te désigner, encore. »

Oh.

« Oh. » Répéta-t-il. Son cerveau venait de se déconnecter.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, comprenant son incompréhension.

« Et Io a sorti, pour rire, l'oeuf ou la poule. » Finit-il. « Depuis plus rien, il ne répond pas, reste concentré sur cette feuille où il a dessiné une poule et un œuf, et ne bouge plus. » Il soupira en voyant le regard blasé de son aîné. « Ça fait presque _deux heures_ , Yufuin-senpai ! »

Et d'accord. Peut-être que c'était un peu trop, même pour Yumoto. Il était temps de décoincer le petit blond, même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait bien être utile. S'avançant lentement, il se posta à côté du plus jeune et, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, décida de faire simple.

« Euh... Yumoto ? »

Il se retint d'être vulgaire en entendant Ryuu s'étouffer en riant et le « C'est une blague ? » de Io. On ne le réveillait pas un samedi matin en lui demandant de décoincer Yumoto et en espérant qu'il soit opérationnel, d'accord ? Au moins, lui, il essayait. Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Yumoto qui... avait relevé la tête ?

« En-chan-senpai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

…

« Tu es venu prendre un bain ? » S'exclama soudainement le blond, jetant le papier qu'il tenait et se précipitant du côté des bains. « Je vais de suite tout préparer, tu peux commencer à te déshabiller ! » Cria-t-il, déjà de l'autre côté.

Et. Euh. Il n'était pas assez réveillé pour comprendre la situation.

En tout cas, il se sentit assez fière lorsqu'il entendit marmonner une nouvelle fois un « C'est une blague ? », incrédule.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
